


【尚何】美梦成真

by Sunny3331



Category: shanghe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny3331/pseuds/Sunny3331
Kudos: 24





	【尚何】美梦成真

何九华发誓他没有想象到这个画面。

按他的想法，好不容易结束这次任务回家，应该洗完一身的灰尘和血腥躺在被窝里好好睡一觉，而不是现在这样，猝不及防地被压倒在床上。

“尚九熙，你他妈给我起来。”

身后是来自一具身体的压制，本在双侧的手也被按在腰后，股间那双大手顺着往上，钳住何九华的后脑。

对于排名前五的杀手来说，时刻保持警惕是必不可少的，唯一能让何九华放松警惕把后背放心交付的人，也就只有这个他一手带大的尚九熙。

在外何九华都不会对尚九熙提起警惕，更何况是在家里，所以刚一进卧室就毫无防备地被压制在对方身下。

身后的尚九熙没说话，他身上还穿着执行任务时的天鹅绒西服，扯过身后的索绳给何九华两只手并在一起打了个结，才直起身子给何九华翻了个身，对上何九华不解和隐隐发怒的眼神。

“尚九熙，赶紧给我松开。”

被喊了大名的人一脸无谓，直接伸手扒了何九华的睡裤：“今儿晚上您还是老实点，免得遭罪。”

裤子脱落露出里面修长的大腿，过大的T恤堪堪遮住下摆，露出一点黑色的布料。一瞬间冰凉的感觉让何九华不自觉紧并大腿，而尚九熙看不透的眼神更是让他直冒冷汗。

何九华自认为看得懂这个从14岁开始带的孩子，平日里眼睛总是写满清亮和笑意，如今这副狩猎者的眼神和嘴角不明的笑，如同在看一个爪下的猎物。

不过何九华可不是普通的猎物，到底是杀手里排得上名号的，哪儿那么容易就轻易投降。眨眼功夫，何九华一用力，两条腿瞬间缠上尚九熙的脖子，一下子把他带倒在床的一侧，死死绞住对方，不敢放松片刻。

想了半天没有继续收紧双腿，何九华开口警告了一声：“你知道我现在就可以杀死你的。”

埋首期间的人没在意这个威胁，隔着内裤含住何九华胯间的物件，含糊不清地回答：“牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流。”

命根子被叼住，何九华一下子就傻了，也不敢有什么大动作，尚九熙逮着这个空隙扳开何九华两条腿，来回舔舐得更带劲。

黑色布料被口水浸湿大半，胯间的性器逐渐苏醒挺立，嫌麻烦，尚九熙索性伸手拉下内裤让里面的性器暴露在空中，伸手撸了两下，含住了顶端的头。

尚九熙含的有技巧，灵活的舌头一直在上面小孔处打转，尽可能用温热的口腔吞噬着整个性器，还不时压低舌头来几个深喉。最重要的物件被伺候得舒服，一下子卸了何九华半身力气，两条腿撑起顶胯试图让性器进得更深，嘴里忍不住发出低低呻吟，爽得眼睛里失了焦距，压在身后的手不住挣扎，终于在尚九熙使劲一吸后泄在他嘴里。

射过之后，何九华整个人身子软下去，额头隐约有些冒汗，两眼看着天花板上的灯光恍惚了神情，也忽略了身下尚九熙的动作。

嘴里的东西尽数吐在手里抹在后面穴口，连带的，还有一颗粉红色的小药丸，用食指稍微用力塞进去。尚九熙这举动一下子让何九华回过神，挣扎着想踢开尚九熙，却被探进去的半节手指激红了眼眶。

这些年没见过何九华露出这个模样，尚九熙连忙退出手指，皱着眉探过身子想凑近安慰一下何九华，刚动一下，一个圆圆的东西就抵在他的脑门，阻止他进一步靠近。

不知何时何九华已经悄然解开绳索，从床头摸出以前藏的手枪指向尚九熙的脑袋：“离我远点。”

尚九熙舔舔嘴唇，刚才担心的模样褪去换上玩弄的笑脸，不顾脑袋上明晃晃的枪口，又往前挪了挪。

“开枪，”现在尚九熙离何九华只剩一支枪的距离，说话的热气直直喷在他脸上，“只要你想，我这条命给你又何妨。”

“你真以为我不敢开枪吗！”

“那你就开，记得一枪打死，你教我的，一旦动手，别留活口。”

面对这样笑着的尚九熙，何九华在心里骂了千万句，明明手上早已沾染无数人的鲜血，但在这一刻，手中的枪竟沉重得让何九华握不住，已经摸上扳机的手指到底是没用力按下，放弃般把手枪放下，被尚九熙拉过来扳开手指握在手里。

手上的唯一武器没了，何九华没露出半点惧怕的模样，扯着尚九熙的领结拉进自己，任由他手里那把还沾着自己体温的枪横在两人胸口之间，眼睛细细描绘尚九熙的眉目。

“你到底想要什么？”良久，何九华终于开口，叹息一声。

“我只想要你。”

两人额头相抵，何九华想开口说些什么，突然感觉到身下有些不对劲，一股说不出的电击感顺着尾脊骨一溜朝上直冲大脑，异样的感觉让何九华不自觉收紧双臂，却无疑是拉进他和尚九熙的距离。

“你他妈……刚给我放了什么玩意儿进去！”

咬着后槽牙问出一句，得到一个满脸无辜的耸肩：“我以为你会很抗拒，所以准备了点助兴的东西。”

话都说到这份上还有什么不懂，后穴里连带着传到大脑的瘙痒感让何九华卸了力气，胳膊挡住嘴不让口中的呻吟溢出。

心里嘀咕这药效怎么那么快，身下的人皮肤已经开始泛粉，眼角愈发红润，瞪着尚九熙的眼神怎么看怎么像传情。

手中的枪转了两下直接卸掉弹匣，看看枪再看看何九华，尚九熙不自觉咽了咽口水，脑子里冒出一个想法。

枪还带着消音器，本身就长出一截，圆圆的枪口顺着胸口滑下，对着何九华两腿之间的物件点了点，然后顺势往下，对准了后面的口，直接撑开填进去。

大约是用了药的原因，后面的口已经泛出亮晶的液体，刚才抹上去的精液连带着沾染在黢黑的枪管上，在白炽灯的照耀下赤裸裸展现在尚九熙面前。

枪是冰凉的，直接进去的感觉并不好，何九华皱紧眉头感受到体内一寸寸逼近的硬物，想抬腿挣开，却被早一步洞察到的尚九熙压制住双腿，跪坐在中间逼得何九华不得不张开双腿，任由这件冰冷的武器在体内抽插。

尚九熙是最开心的，手上的消音器和枪头顺利的埋进去，抬眼看了下何九华的神情，平日写满狡猾的眼睛如今被情欲填满，甚至还沉了沉腰，试图让这个伴随自己最趁手的武器进得更深。一直偷偷观察何九华的尚九熙自然看出他的意思，拿着枪的手用力一顶，耳边终于响起何九华的第一声呻吟。

尚九熙就这么拿着枪一下一下干着何九华，顺着黑色枪管流出的体液混着刚才的精液一起淌下，给这幅画面添了一丝色情在里面，也让尚九熙原本玩弄的动作越发激烈，每次都要干进这熟红的肉穴一大半，再一下子抽出枪管，就为了看何九华那副爽到不行还捂住自己嘴不发出声音的可爱模样。

药已经全部融在后穴，仅仅只是一支枪的粗度已经满足不了何九华，他惊恐的发现后面的肠道开始收缩渴望更多更大的东西填入，甚至隐隐期盼尚九熙能有进一步动作，或者用力让枪撞得更深。前段又直起的分身被尚九熙握在手里来回撸动，前后的频率开始出奇的一致，每当前面使劲一捏，后穴就一定会被用力撞击，前后都被伺候舒服，像是扯掉最后一块羞耻布，何九华终于忍不住挣扎着想要更多，并在尚九熙拇指狠狠擦过前端小孔后射出。

喘着粗气软下身子，身后的枪管也已不顾甬道媚肉的挽留缓缓抽出，拔出后发出“叭”的一声，在安静的屋子里尤为明显。

“九华，”尚九熙笑着凑过去讨了个吻，与其说是讨，不如说是他单方面蹭着何九华紧闭的唇呢喃出声，“你看你真贪吃，这把枪上面都是你的痕迹了。”

想骂尚九熙，脱口而出的却只剩喘息声，只得用眼神宣泄，狠狠瞪了眼尚九熙。后面的枪撤出去，唯一稍微填满甬道的物件没了，何九华只觉得内里的酥痒感又重新回来，甚至还能感受到有液体溢出，曲着腿来回蹭床单，刚刚清明一点的眼睛又开始迷糊起来。

伸长了手想去够尚九熙扔在一边的枪，却不料被尚九熙一把擒住手腕，枪也顺势抄起扔在角落。何九华起身想推开尚九熙，不料药效实在是过于猛烈，一下子栽进尚九熙怀里，倒显得像投怀送抱。

热得满身粉红的人就这么窝在自己怀里，唯一的一件半袖还被汗浸湿大半，环着腰轻轻一托，何九华就直接骑在了尚九熙身上。

尚九熙的西服一直没脱，深蓝色天鹅绒的两件套配着黑色的衬衣，规规矩矩，反观何九华，光着下半身直接骑坐在尚九熙腿上，宽大的T恤松松垮垮挂在身上露出半个肩头，配着喘着热气的嘴和粉红的脸颊，看上去诱人极了。

天鹅绒触感不比一般西服，总感觉多了些说不出的细腻，细小的绒毛蹭过大腿最柔软的肌肤，刺激得何九华不自觉呻吟出声，任由半张的穴口刮蹭毛绒布料，带来的瘙痒感让何九华扭动着腰肢试图摆脱，里面的肠液顺势流出，把尚九熙的西服裤浸得更湿，胯间的性器也鼓起一个大包。

上半身就更不用说了，被迫咬住自己下摆衣服，光溜的身子直接贴上顺滑的西服，看似平整的衣料一蹭在身上就不一样了，说不出的酥痒缠绕在身，像是拿着毛笔划过身上每一寸角落。尤其是乳头，抱紧了尚九熙使劲蹭了几下依旧得不到任何缓解，反倒是越来越痒，气得何九华眼眶开始湿润，勾着尚九熙的手抚摸上自己的胸膛。

尚九熙稍微用了点力气，何九华没勾动他，那双勾魂眼生生被泪水浸出可怜的模样，不过还没等怎么样，尚九熙的脑袋就凑上去，一口咬住何九华左侧的乳头。疼痛夹杂着快感席卷大脑，牙齿在脆弱的乳头留下牙印不说，尚九熙似乎是觉得不够，还要把这半两肉含在嘴里吸得啧啧作响，另一个乳头也被手指照顾到位，像是揉女人胸一样握在手中大力蹂躏，夹着肉粒拉扯着，在上面留下一道道月牙形的痕迹。

嘴里分泌的口水被布料吸走，唔唔的声音吸引住尚九熙的注意，动作轻柔地取出口中的衣料，顺带拉起何九华两只胳膊脱掉这件上衣，这下何九华终于是全身赤裸地坐在尚九熙身上，任由对方伺候着上半身。

不过上半身爽了，下半身可还晾着。索性尚九熙没有忘记这一点，把两颗乳头来回舔舐啃咬成糜烂的红色，一只手解开皮带抽出扔在一旁，随后拉开拉链往下扯一点内裤，硕大的阴茎直接拍打在何九华两瓣白花花的臀中间。

扶着何九华的细腰对准自己的阴茎，后面小穴乖巧地一寸寸吞噬着这个庞然大物，可能是嫌速度慢，何九华用力一沉直接进去小半根，撑得里面难受，也爽得脚尖发麻。

整个吞进去个十成十，但再粗再长的棍子也架不住没人配合，尚九熙像是完成任务了一动不动，被迫无奈，何九华只得跪在尚九熙两侧，撑着身子上下扭动腰肢。雏儿哪懂技巧，就知道用蛮力往里撞，撞得狠才解痒，不管三七二十一就是生往穴内深处顶，顶了没几下就受不了，喘着粗气靠在尚九熙肩头，不愿再动半下。

一方歇了，该轮到另一方开始表演。手扶上何九华的双臀往上抬直到露出半截性器，再猛的松手掉落撞上去，龟头直抵内壁上凸起的敏感点，一下子把何九华的嗓音逼变了调，如同濒死的天鹅般向后仰去，细长的脖颈就像最美味的东西，吸引尚九熙在上面留下一道水光。

身下运作着，尚九熙故意贴近何九华的耳垂喷热气，半哑的嗓音在他耳边响起：“把上衣都给我脱了，一会儿有你爽的。”

像是海上人鱼勾引水手的缥缈声音，身下还被猛烈地干着，何九华还真颤抖着手摸上尚九熙的衣服。先是最好脱的外套，解开下面两颗扣子就能脱下，麻烦的还是里面黑衬衣的一排扣子。尚九熙不捣乱还好，偏偏要在解扣子的时候用力往上撞，碾过敏感点不说，单是这庞然大物这般毫无征兆的在体内乱闯就够何九华受的了。

好不容易把一排扣子全部解开，何九华感觉自己后面已经快被玩透了。猜的倒准，后面的穴口颜色已经变深，阴茎每次抽出都会带着纠缠上去的媚肉，随后一顶又重新埋没进去，整个小穴紧紧吮吸包裹着这个可以带来欢乐的物件，脆弱的肠壁描绘出整个柱身和上面爆出的青筋，顶端的龟头也是尽职尽责勾勒出形状，一点不落地通过不断收紧的小穴传入何九华的大脑，夹杂其中的，还有前段性器马上要射精的感受。

终于，在体内尚九熙又一次撞上敏感点后，何九华终于忍不住射出，白色的精液落在尚九熙的黑色衬衣上，留下点点痕迹，十分明显。尚九熙也在肠道猛烈的收紧痉挛中抵在凸起一点上射出，给还没缓过神的何九华激得差点弹起来。

抱紧何九华小心躺在床上，这下姿势总算变成尚九熙在上何九华在下，刚才体内的性器已经抽出，这番动作让体内的精液不受控制地流出，何九华闭着眼睛尽力去收紧，却只是把精液更快地推出穴口。乳白的精液顺着流出，浸湿了何九华屁股下面的床单。

尚九熙还在等何九华的不应期过去，还坚硬的性器重新抵上穴口缓缓推入，不过没着急动，而是用一个个轻吻遍布在何九华的脸上和身上，最后重新回到鲜艳的嘴唇，像小狗一样舔舐，弄了何九华一嘴口水。

药效已经过去大半，浑浊的眼神总算恢复到原来的样子，感受到唇上不老实的兔崽子，何九华直接张开嘴狠狠咬上尚九熙的下唇。

一瞬间的疼痛让尚九熙猛地直起身子，伸出舌头舔了舔，不意外尝到一嘴铁锈味。

“嘶——还真够狠，”尚九熙说着，推出半截阴茎重新用力撞进去，“既然不亲，那咱就干点实际的吧。”

如他所言，之后尚九熙果真一心按着何九华操干，不再分神，抬着何九华两条大长腿架在肩上，每次都要全根抽出再没入，不断收紧的内里没有阻挡住尚九熙，每次都是直干到底。不过这可苦了何九华，本就没多少体力，还要被这样压着干，穴口被干得发红发烫，体内被填满的快感让何九华控制不住地摇头，不知是太多了还是不够满足。

何九华体力还是不行，发颤的双腿全靠尚九熙一人撑住，丝绒裤子早被脱下，床中间只剩两个赤诚相待的人。伴随着每次的拍打，何九华后穴都会抽搐得更为紧致，挽留般不让肉棒离开。随着身后攻势的越发猛烈，何九华只觉得自己像狂风暴雨中的一只小船，什么也抵挡不住，任由海浪卷席击打，毫无招架之力。

硬撑着半软的身子挽住尚九熙别着自己腰的双臂，何九华终于忍不住求饶：“嗯啊……你…你慢点……”

尚九熙没理这茬，反而加速了运动，声音带着调侃：“怎么，又不是刚才的狠样了？”

就知道尚九熙还记着刚才的事，何九华不得不直起身子环住尚九熙的脖子，像小动物一样伸出舌头舔了舔刚才自己咬破的伤口：“你别生气……”

何九华万万没想到这话一出口不仅没得到尚九熙的怜悯，身下的动作反而是更加剧烈，后面的话撞散化为呻吟声飘荡在空中，原本就通红的狐狸眼再也含不住泪水，顺着眼角留下几滴，不知是爽的还是疼的，尽数被尚九熙用舌头卷走吞吐肚中。

今儿晚上本就已经射了三次，这最后一次何九华早就支撑不住，棕黑色的眸子无神地半睁着，泪眼朦胧的模样都是过度的快感和折磨造成，嘴唇也半张着，任由吞咽不及的口水从嘴角流出。

想射精的想法在大脑里盘旋，可偏偏性器被尚九熙掐着根攥在手里，每一次挣扎都让后面似乎已经撑到极致的肠道痉挛，夹紧体内的巨物让它快点出来。一直观察何九华神情，自然知道他马上就承受不住，再一次用力操进这个湿滑紧致的温柔乡，尚九熙享受着收缩带来的全方位快感，松开何九华阴茎让他射出的同时，心情愉悦地射进这个已经臣服于他的身体，

有心想再来一次，可眼神一落在这个满脸泪痕和带着青青紫紫咬痕的身体，对方就忍不住颤抖几下身子，可怜的模样实在是让尚九熙不忍心再来一次，只好绕过何九华腿窝和肩膀打横抱起去浴室快速清理一下，想了想被糟蹋得满是各种液体的床，尚九熙直接抱着何九华走进自己的卧室。

柔软的被子包裹住何九华疲倦的身体，他很快就躺在床的一边不再动弹。尚九熙掀起被子一觉也躺进去，伸长胳膊从背后抱住何九华。

“你知道么，我想这天很久了。从我十八岁第一次梦遗对象是你后，我就一直幻想这一天的到来。”

蹭着何九华留有苹果香的脖子低声念叨，本以为怀里的人早已睡熟，却不料在安静许久后听到这样一句话。

“记得梦遗的时候别说梦话。”


End file.
